Une journée ordinaire chez les Soma
by Lucile
Summary: première fic par moa! c'est du délire à l'état pure! Les Soma comme vous ne les avez jamais vus!


**Une journée ordinaire chez les Soma**

Notes de l'autrice : les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (Akito ne veut pas me prêter ses maudits, snif), même s'ils me supplient de devenir leur maîtresse à la place de Kikito… bref, je ne fais qu'utiliser ces personnages contre leur gré en leur faisant dire n'importe quoi si j'veux, na ! Par exemple :

Kyo : j'aime les poireaux !

Yuki : Ayame, serre-moi dans tes bras !

Shigure : pas le temps les fille, je dois travailler sur mon nouveau roman !

Tohru : je fais pas la cuisine aujourd'hui, démerdez-vous !

Arisa : ouinnnn ! Tohru ! La fille qui fait le Y du « love Yuki » elle m'a fait maaal !

Saki : je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me teindre en blonde, j'adoooooooore mes chaussettes roses !

Momiji : Z'y-vas ! Scheise !

Hatori : allez Yuki, ouvre la bouche et fait AAAAAAAhhh, guili guili , hihihi…

Haru : quand je serai grand je veux faire infirmière !

Kagura : Kyo ? Kicéçuila ? Connais pas.

Ayame : j'vais te transformer en croquettes pour chat, sale rat !

Ritsu : yo les mecs, je pète la forme, je viens de gagner au loto et c'est champagne et gonzesses à gogo ! Ciao !

Kisa : j'aime pas ta tronche ! Regarde par-terre !

Hiro : merci !

Akito : ça y est ! J'ai rompu avec ma tronçonneuse ! Vous êtes libres ! Alléluia ! Peace and love ! Lalalal… je serai ta meilleure amie !

Voilà, voilà, donc sans plus tarder, je vais commencer… juste fermer la porte… y'a des gens me veulent pas du bien on dirait…c'est un troupeau de Soma ! Fuyons !

Attention tous les mots entre (...) sont des actions, des sentiments des persos ou des notes de l'autrice.

_Générique du début : tous les mots de la vie sont des sanglots… blablabla… papapapapapapapa, papapapapapapapa, papapapapapa, papaaaaaaaa, papapapa… (bah quoi ? J'écris pas une comédie musicale, moi ! … Bon, bon, c'est vrai, je connais pas les paroles, et alors ! Nan, j'm'énerve pas ! Du tout, qu'allez vous croire, là ?)…_

_Décors : une maison de campagne japonaise, entourée d'une forêt mais pas trop loin de la ville quand-même, sinon faut se taper des kilomètres pour aller faire les courses, mais ça visiblement vous en avez rien à foutre… le soleil vient de se lever, les oiseaux piou-pioutent les sauterelles tss-tsstent, il fait déjà 15 degrés mais on prévoie quelques perturbations dans la Loire et l'Aquitaine. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, (se tape le front) le vent fait frémir les branches des arbres fleuris et une douce mélodie sortant d'une flûte fait vibrer vos tympans délicats… ça va pas durer, croyez-moi…_

_C'est parti : gros plan sur le visage d'une petite japoniaise aux grands yeux… accompagné de 3 notes de flûtes aigues et guillerettes…_

**La fille **: Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Tohru. Ma mère est morte il y a quelques mois. Je devais vivre chez mon grand-père, mais comme il fait des travaux, il n'y avais pas assez de place pour moi (Genre ! Et tu l'as cru ?). Mais j'ai rencontré les Soma qui m'ont accueilli sous leur toit, je vis chez eux maintenant, avec Yuki, Kyo et Shigure ! En échange, je fais les repas et le ménage, j'espère ainsi les remercier de m'avoir accepté chez eux. Je n'ai en aucun cas le sentiment qu'ils se servent de moi. (sourire béat et yeux fermés) Oups ! Je me suis encore cognée !

**Yuki **: Oh ! Tohru ! Est-ce que ça va ?

**Kyo** : Quoi, elle se cogne déjà ! Mais t'as même pas fini ton introduction, pauvre andouille !

**Tohru** (larmoyante) : Pardon, Kyo ! Je suis désolée !

**Kyo** : je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de t'excuser à tout bout de champs ! Imbéc…SBAF !

Mesdames et messieurs, vous venez d'assister en directe à une baffe monumentale suivi d'un directe du droit offerts par le prince Yuki à son chère cousin Kyo qui ne l'avait pas vu venir… ce dernier prit son envol gracieux à travers la porte, passa faire un petit coucou à son autre cousin Shigure dans son bureau, pour finir dehors, la tête dans le sol, les pattes en l'air… un oiseau se posa même sur son pied gauche…

**Yuki** : ça t'apprendra à insulter Tohru ! Fais-lui tes excuses !

**Tohru** (battant des bras) : Oh, non, Yuki ! C'est pas grave !

**Shigure **( battant des manches de son kimono… on dirait un papillon, tiens) : Comment ça c'est pas grave ! Vous avez encore démoli ma maison ! (regard noir de Yuki) Ah… t'as raison, c'est pas si grave. Méchant Kyo ! Fais tes excuses à Tohru !

**Yuki** : Shigure, j'apprécie ton aide, mais le fait que tu dises cela d'un aire faussement indigné, voire limite amusé, me fait douter de tes dons d'autorité. (yeah, le prince de la rime !)

**Shigure** : Ah bon tu crois ? (grosse goutte sur la tête de Shigure)

**Kyo** : Bah, vous pouvez toujours courir !

**Yuki** (le prend par le col) : Tu es vraiment ignoble ! Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect ! Tu me fatigues !

**Kyo** : Gargl…

**Yuki** : C'est pas des excuses, ça !

**Shigure** : Euh… Yuki, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de l'étrangler pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer… enfin ce n'est qu'un suggestion ( Wah, la honte il a peur de Yuki !)… en plus tu fais peur à Tohru.

Yuki regarde Shigure, Tohru puis Kyo, puis Tohru… et se choppe un torticolis… nan je blague…brrmh ! Il lâche son cousin qui s'étale à nouveau par terre

**Kyo** : Mais t'es malade, face de rat !

**Yuki** : t'as perdu ! J'ai dis excuse-toi !

**Kyo** : Jamais je n'te ferais c'plaisir !

il se détache de Yuki, prêt à prendre sa revanche, (j'en baille d'avance), mais soudain, la boulette de riz … pardon… Tohru se plaça entre eux, croyant pouvoir stopper la bagarre avec son maigre corps… alors forcément tout le monde se rentre dedans, fumée mauve et orange « pouf ! », voilà Tohru avec une souris dans les habits de Yuki et un chat dans les habits de Kyo… et ça c'est embêtant paske Tohru devait tout nous expliquer sur cette fumée mauve et orange au début, si elle ne s'était pas cognée, mais bon…

**Tohru** (battant des bras… sa spécialité) : Ohlalalala ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis désolééééééee ! (ensuite elle se met à courir partout, battant toujours des bras… adorable)

**Shigure** : Mais nan Tohru, tu sais bien que c'est à cause de la m… (trop tard, Tohru lui fonce déjà dedans, « pouf ! » fumée bleue et oh, surprise ! Un chien dans le kimono de Shigure !)

**Tohru** (devient toute blanche, les bras en l'air) : Gaaaahhhh ! Je vous demande pardon Shigure ! (finalement elle arrête de courir en battant des bras, parce que c'est fatiguant à la longue et puis j'en avais marre d'écrire « battant des bras » à chaque réplique de Tohru)

Un ange passe, puis repasse… sa chemise. Ahem, Tohru c'est à toi, là ! Vas-y ma vieille on est tous avec toi !

**Tohru** : euh… oui, courage !

Mais nan… tu dois expliquer la malédiction sinon personne va comprendre ! C'est pas compliqué bon - sang !

**Tohru** : désolée !

**Les autres** : Soupir…

Ne pas s'énerver…

**Tohru** (en gros plan) : quand je sui arrivée chez les Soma, j'ai fait une découverte importante. on voit des images en noir et blanc qui défilent derrière, je sais pas si vous arrivez à les voir . Les Soma ont un secret : ils sont maudits par les 12 signes du zodiac chinois, plus le chat. Quand une personne du sexe opposé les enlace, ils se transforment en animaux : Yuki en rat, Shigure en chien et Kyo en chat. Le chat et le rat ne s'entendent pas, car dans la légende dieu invita tous les animaux à une fête et les 12 premiers qui y seraient pourraient faire parti du zodiac chinois. Mais le rat mentit au chat, lui disant que la fête aurait lieu le surlendemain. Le chat ne se méfia pas et le rat arriva en tête, perché sur le bœuf. Le chat arriva en retard et ne pu faire parti du zodiac, c'est pour cela qu'il déteste le rat. (j'vais pleurer). Mais moi j'adore le chat, je trouve sa situation injuste ! (elle lève le poing au ciel) . Heureusement, les maudits ne restent pas longtemps sous leur forme animale, ils se retransforment aussitôt en humain, mais ils sont…

Pouf ! Pouf ! Pouf ! Réapparition ! La fumée se dissipe… Tadaaam : Yuki, Kyo et Shigure sont…

**Tohru ** tourne la tête, toute rouge, les couettes en l'air, battant des bras : tout nuuuuuus !

moi je voulais dire « sont de retour », mais c'est une bonne remarque Tohru, excellente même, je vais voir de plus près pour confirmer tes dires… (Kyo : n'y pense même pas, obsédée !)… si on ne plus rigoler, tss les jeunes. Ils se rhabillent

**Yuki** : Ne t'en veux pas Tohru, il n'y a personne d'autre ici (et moi je pue ?), notre secret est intacte. smile

**Tohru** : Bien sûre, tu as raison (smile)

**Kyo **: J'vais vomir…

**Yuki** : Je vais voire mon potager, tu m'accompagnes Tohru ? (smile)

**Tohru** : Oh oui ! (big smile) Je me demande quels légumes je vais vous cuisiner ce midi !

**Shigure** : à tout à l'heur ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ! (regard noir de Yuki, regard bête de Tohru)

Ils partent, Kyo boude

**Shigure** (frotte les cheveux de Kyo) : Rhho, mais c'est qu'il est jaloux mon minet-minet.

**Kyo** : Tu délires, et je suis pas ton minet ! Grrrrr !

**Shigure** (lève les yeux au ciel... le ciel : Hey ! pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on regarde, d'abord ?) : Rhalala… vous les jeunes ne comprenez jamais rien à l'amour. Pourtant c'est si facile. (il mime une danseuse en tutu avec ses petits patins…)

**Kyo** : Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi t'es pas fichu d'avoir une copine ?

Shigure se fige puis mime la danseuse qui trébuche et se viande par-terre … la mort du cygne, probablement

**Kyo** : J'en ai marre, je monte dans ma chambre !( il le fait)

**Shigure (**chantonnant) : Et bien moi, je vais dans mon bureau faire mon travail d'écrivain… (du glandouillage, en gros)

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau, on voit une femme aux cheveux courts, les yeux flamboyant, un fouet à la main et l'air déterminée (c'est pas moi, j'vous jure !). Il referme aussitôt la porte, sans la casser toutefois… c'est ça l'expérience

**Shigure** (reculant) : mais d'abord je vais prendre un bon bain pour…

**La nana au fouet** : Ah ça NAON ! (elle fait claquer son fouet… nan c'est un peu violent tout ça… on a qu'à dire qu'elle a une corde et qu'elle s'en sert comme lasso, ça lui permettra de chopper Shigure sans lui faire mal, je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas à moi et que je dois le rendre à Kikito en bon état). Vous n'irez nulle-part tant que vous n'aurez pas fini vos 20 pages ! (elle tire Shigure jusqu'à elle). Vous comprenez ! Pourquoi vous me faites autant souffrir ? ça vous amuse ?

**Shigure** (tout sourire) : Bah, oui. Arf !

**L'éditrice** (oui, en fait c'est l'éditrice de Shigure, elle est très émotive, la pauvre) : Bouhouhou, vous être un monstre ! (se relève, plus menaçante que jamais) Je ne vous lâcherai pas ! Je reste à vos côtés !

**Shigure** : Rhoo, petite coquine, va ! J'ai l'habitude de prendre mon bain seul, si vous venez avec je vais me sentir gêné (fausses rougeurs).

**L'éditrice** : Vous prendrez votre bain APRES !

**Shigure** (commence à faire glisser son kimono le long de ses épaules) : trop tard !

**L'éditrice** (toute rouge) : Mais…mais…

**Shigure** (sautille vers la salle de bain : je vous avais prévenue)… à tout à l'heur !

**L'éditrice** (se reprend (elle a du cran )) : n'essayez pas de vous enfuir par la fenêtre cette fois ci !

**Shigure** : mais oui, mais oui (il rentre dans la salle de bain et laisse juste dépasser son bras par la porte… sa main dépose son kimono dans le couloir)

L'éditrice commence à baver, puis se flanque une claque mentale, reconnaît là une diversion et, prenant son courage à 2 mains, prépare son plan « récupération de ce monstre d'écrivain », un nuage noir flotte au dessus de sa tête…

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain de Shigure…_

Shigure prend son bain… c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire bande de dépravés !

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Kyo…_

Kyo n'est pas là pour le moment, il est parti ruminer sur le toit (Tohru : ah bon ? Ils ont de l'herbe sur leur toit ?)… si vous voulez lui parler, laissez un message après le « miaou » sonore, sinon, si vous êtes fou ou suicidaire (ou Shigure) , passez le voir sur le toit

**Kyo** : grumbl…

on avance beaucoup dans l'histoire, je ne vous le fait pas dire

**Estomac de Kyo** : grumblllllll… crrrrrrrroiiiiic !

J'allais le dire

**Kyo** : mais ils reviennent quand ? J'ai la dalle, moi ! (il se lève et d'un bond de félin saute du toit pour atterrir doucement sur le sol… exclamations, on applaudit. Il fait quelques pas, rencontre un nuage noir en tailleur bleu, haussement d'épaules et du sourcil gauche… tout est calme… bien trop calme… une goutte de sueur perle sur son front, il a senti qu'on l'observait…)

**Kyo**( pas rassuré): j'ai tellement faim que je commence à délirer tout seul…

**Voix au lointain** : Kyyyyoooooooooo !

**Kyo** (pas rassuré du tout) : GASP ! Oh NON ! une fuite s'impose, là … run away !

_Pendant ce temps, dans le potager de Yuki…_

**Tohru** (inquiète) : Yuki ? Tu as entendu ?

**Yuki** (dans la lune) : hmm ?

**Tohru** : Oh, rien, ça doit être le vent (smile)

**Yuki** : on devrait rentrer, on a ce qu'il nous faut : des carottes, des oignons, des poireaux (sourire mauvais), des fraises…

**Tohru** : je sens qu'on va se régaler ! (tape dans ses mains)

**Yuki** : forcément, ta cuisine est toujours un régale (smile)

**Tohru** (bat des bras… ça faisait longtemps) : oh mais non, voyons ! Ce que je fais n'est pas si extraordinaire !

Yuki re-smile, Tohru se tait, ça fait du bien… ils partent vers la maison, tenant chacun un panier rempli de fruits (un fruits basket, quoi… bon, je sors) et de légumes. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrèrent le loup de la forêt. Nos jeunes amis parviendront-ils à rentrer chez eux ? Yuki sauvera-t-il Tohru des griffes du loup ?

**Yuki** (jette son panier à Tohru) : Tohru ! Cours vers la maison ! Sauve les légumes !

**Tohru** (le panier de Yuki dans la figure…) : mais…

**Le loup** : Grrrrrrrrrr… vous n'irez pas chez votre mère-grand ! Bwahahahahah !

**Tohru** : pourquoi ce loup a la voix de Shigure ?

**Yuki** (vient de tout comprendre) : Shigure, arrête ton cirque, c'est pas drôle !

**Le loup qui a la voix de Shigure** : Grrrrrr je ne suis pas Shigure ! Je suis Jason le loup !

**Yuki** (se pince l'arrête du nez) : arrête, Jason est un ours ! Faut réviser tes contes de fée ! Sors de ton costume tu n'amuses personne !

**Tohru** : ah mais nan, moi je trouve ça drôle ! Hihihi ! (te force pas trop, va)

**Shigure** (déçu) : me voilà démasqué… sort de sa peau de loup

**Yuki** : ça te prend souvent de te déguiser en loup ?

**Shigure** : et bien oui, ça m'arrive, quand je part à la recherche d'inspiration… hé hé hé…

**Yuki** : bien sûre, et la souris, elle met la petite prune dans la boulette de riz. (y'a pas de milka au Japon ?)

**Shigure** (semble contrarié, outré, choqué… ): et alors ? Je suis un artiste, moa ! La nature m'inspire ! C'est comme ça ! Et puis ton frère, il porte bien des robes de mariée !

**Yuki** (très fâché) : ah, ne me parle pas d'Ayame, s'il te plait !

**Tohru**( paniquée) : ne vous disputez pas, je vous en prie ! Il faut rentrer, les nuages annoncent un orage ! (le nuage : hein ? qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit, moi ?)

**Yuki** (désolé) : tu as raison… attends, mais il n'y a qu'un seul nuage noir, et il se dirige droit sur nous !

**Shigure** : aïe !

**Tohru** : oh pardon Shigure ! Je vous ai fait mal ?

**Shigure** (fixe le petit nuage noir) : non, tu ne m'as rien fait, par contre ce petit nuage pourrait bien me faire du mal…

**Yuki et Tohru** ?

**Le petit nuage noir** : Arghhhhhhhhhhhh ! Shigureeeeeee !

Tiens, on peut voir des jambes dépasser du nuage… c'est pour ça qu'il avance vite...

**Le petit nuage avec des jambes** : Shigureeeeeee !( il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible)

**Yuki et Tohru** ?

**Shigure** : c'est pas moi Shigure ! Il est parti par là ! (désigne le fin fond de la forêt)

Mais le petit nuage n'est pas dupe… il s'arrête devant Shigure, souffle un peu, se remaquille… eh oui chers lecteurs, vous avez certainement reconnu l'éditrice de notre ami Shigure : Michan… bon bah bonne chance, vieux !

**L'éditrice** : Pfff…pfff…pfff…

**Shigure** : ah mais vous voilà, je vous ai cherchée partout (c'est pas plutôt « je vous ai évitée partout » ?) ! Vi, vi… (secoue la tête)

**L'éditrice** : GROOOAAARRRR !

**Shigure** (saute dans les bras de Yuki) : Kaï !

**L'éditrice** (pointe un doigt menaçant vers Shigure… un doigt avec un regard noir, si, si… brr) : VOUS ! Vous allez souffrir ! Un fouet, il me faut un fouet !

ah ben non madame, j'ai pas le droit de vous laisser seule avec un fouet ! c'est le lasso et rien d'autre !

**L'éditrice** : Ouiin ! Je VEUX un fouet ! (yeux jaunes, bave partout, attention va mordre !)

**Shigure** (réfléchit) : tiens, tiens, et si ça marchait aussi avec elle ? Allez, j'ose ! (il appuie sur le creux de la hanche de son éditrice) BIIIP ! (qui s'effondre aussitô) YES ! ça marche ! (souffle sur son doigt)

**Yuki** : c'est malin ! Et comment tu comptes la transporter sans te transformer ?

**Shigure** : ah mais je ne comptais pas la ramener… hin hin hin (il sort un paquet de feuilles de son kimono (euh… il fait comment vu qu'il a pas de poches ?) et le pose à côté de son éditrice toujours inconsciente)

**Yuki** : une fois de plus tu avais déjà rédigé tes 20 pages… tu aimes vraiment jouer avec ses nerfs !

**Shigure** : Shigure content ! Et maintenant rentrer maison ! (euh… Java ?)

_Sur le chemin, à quelques mètres de la maison…_

**Shigure** : waaah ! Cette petite promenade m'a donné faim !

**Tohru **( guillerette) : je vais de ce pas préparer un bon repas !

**Shigure** (tapote la tête de Tohru) : brave petite !

**Yuki** : eh ! c'est pas ton esclave.

**Shigure** : oh Yuki ! Vraiment tu me chagrines ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose...  
(il manque de rentrer dans Tohru qui s'est arrêtée, figée, les yeux écarquillés) pareille… Mais qu'est-ce que ? (lui aussi a les yeux écarquillés d'horreur)

Imaginez-vous un instant, un charmant paysage de campagne après les bombardements… vous y ajoutez des traces de lutte et de boue un peu partout et voilà ce qu'est devenue la maison de Shigure

**Shigure** (à genoux, les larmes aux yeux… toutes mes condoléances) : Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont !

**Yuki** (une grosse goutte sur la tête) : t'en fait pas un peu trop, là ? C'est une maison, pas un parent.

**Shigure** : pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi dure avec moi Yuki ! Bouhouhouhou !

**Tohru** : oh, pauvre Shigure ! Je vais vous aider à la reconstruire !

**Shigure (**grands yeux brillants) : c'est vrai Tohru, tu veux bien m'aider ? (on ne refuse rien à Shigure quand il a ces yeux là)

**Yuki** : seigneur… ce ne sont que quelques portes et une fenêtre qui ont été détruite, mais l'auteur s'est fait un plaisir de tout dramatiser (silence gêné de l'auteur… tututut, c'est pas ton texte ça Yuki ! T'iras voir ton syndicat plus tard !)

**Tohru** : je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

**Yuki** : on va pas tarder à le savoir, regarde qui arrive.

Alors oui, regardons ce qui arrive les amis… on dirait un truc orange qui râle… mais il y a un truc accroché au machin, brun et vert… c'est pas facile, ils sont collés… allez, un indice !

**Truc orange** : Kagura lâche-moi !

**Kagura** : jamais, je t'aime Kyo, tu comprends ça ? Et personne ne pourra nous séparer !

Donc le truc orange c'est Kyo, pask'il est roux… comment je ne vous l'avez pas dit ? Je n'ai décrit aucun personnage ? Ouh, ben zut ! Pas l'temps maintenant on est lancé ! Bon d'accord, mais parce que c'est vous : bah voilà, Kyo est roux, Yuki a les cheveux gris et les yeux violets, Shigure a les cheveux noirs et Tohru est brune tout comme Kagura. Je peux continuer ? Merci. Sans rancune. Donc Kyo a une Kagura accrochée à son cou qui visiblement a décidé d'y rester.

**Tohru** : oh ! Bonjour Kagura !

**Kagura** (toujours accrochée à Kyo) : bonjour Tohru ! Comment tu vas ? ça faisait longtemps. Tu as une nouvelle robe ? C'est mignon j'adore !

**Tohru** (toute rouge, bat des… cils !ahahah et ben non, pas des bras cette fois ci) : merci ! C'est Saki et Arisa qui me l'ont offerte la semaine dernière.

**Kagura** : J'aime beaucoup la couleur !

**Kyo** (entre les 2 filles, Kagura autour du cou) : dites, faut l'dire si j'dérange !

**Kagura** (tape sur la tête de Kyo) : franchement, tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat avec les filles ! Vilain ! Tu me fais honte !

**Yuki** : eh ! Elle me pique mes répliques ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens… je retourne chez Akito… (t'as raison, il vient d'acheter une nouvelle tronçonneuse chez Mr Bricolage)

**Kyo** : Je craque !

Il se dégage de Kagura et fonce vers la maison, enfin, ce qu'il en reste…

**Kagura** : Kyo ? Attends-moi !

**Kyo** : nan ! Surtout pas !

**Shigure** : Et si on mangeait ?

**Tohru** (guillerette, sautille vers la maison) : je vais préparer des boulettes du riz, un ragoût… blablabla avec du poisson… du citron… hihihi… et un peu de sucre en poudre ! ( naaaaaaaaaan !)

**Kagura** (sautille vers Tohru) : j'vais t'aider, j'vais t'aider !

_Dans la cuisine de Shigure…_

**Tohru** : j'espère que tout le monde aime les boulettes de riz au soja…

**Kagura** : t'as qu'à rajouter une prune ou… je sais ! Des moules ! Voilà, avec un peu de chou blanc fermenté, des pommes de terre et du lard…

**Tohru** (perplexe) : ah ? Je ne connaissais pas cette recette… mais ça a l'air délicieux ! Je veux bien essayer !

**Kagura** (saute de joie) : Super ! Allez, au travail !

On voit deux tornades brunes s'activer… la météo n'est plus ce qu'elle était… n'est-ce pas ?

_Dans le salon de Shigure…_

**Shigure (**renifle les odeurs de la cuisine) : Mmmm… on va se régaler !

**Kyo (**prie) : Saint Boudah tout puissant, au plus haut des cieux, je vous implore… faites que Kagura se coupe avec les couteaux de cuisine, qu'elle se coince les doigts dans le tiroir à couverts, qu'elle se brûle avec la plaque à cuisson…

**Yuki** : Tu exagères, Kyo !

**Kyo** (se retourne vers Yuki, le regard triste) : alors c'est décidé ? Tu as choisi de mourir aujourd'hui ?

**Yuki** : gneuh ?

**Kyo** : dois-je te rappeler QUI est en train de faire à manger ?

**Yuki** (agacé) : oui ben c'est Tohru et alors ?

**Kyo** : ET Kagura !

**Yuki** : …

une mouche passe par là… (la mouche : zut ! Repérée !)

**Kyo** (se lève d'un bond) : alors il faut que je te batte avant que tu ne manges sinon je ne serais jamais admis dans le clan !

**Yuki** (ennuyé) : bla bla bla…

**Kyo** (bave) : Gaaaaaaah ! Mais il me nargue ce sale rat !

**Shigure** : tu as remarqué ?

**Kyo** : oh toi !

**Shigure** (envoie un baiser à Kyo, avant d'éviter la chaise que lui envoie le rouquin) : tu es bien trop fougueux en démonstrations affectives … et puis arrête de baver partout ou je t'envoie chez le vétérinaire !

**Yuki** (regarde la table) : dis, Shigure… pourquoi il y a sept couverts ? On est cinq il me semble…

**Shigure** : euh… eh tiens c'est pas l'heure de cette superbe émission pour les jeunes ? (il se dirige vers la télé)

**Yuki** (se plante entre lui et la télé en moins deux secondes) : réponds à ma question, Shigure.

**Shigure** : je ne dirai rien en l'absence de mon avocat.

**Yuki** (le tient par le col) : QUI as-tu invité ?

**Shigure** : tu paniques, là mon pauvre Yuki… et puis ça ne sert à rien de me tenir par le col, y'en a pas sur mon Kimono…

**Voix nouvelle** : c'est pour que je puisse te l'enlever plus facilement mon trésors !

Tiens, il fait sombre tout à coup, au dessus de la tête de Yuki

**Shigure** : Ayame ! Sauve-moi !

**Kyo** (tout blanc) : oh non, oh non, oh non !

**Yuki** (tout bleu) : …

**Ayame** (passe sa main dans ses longs cheveux blancs) : vous avez bonne mine tous les trois ! C'est sûrement dû à ma foooooooormidable présence ! Hahaha ! (et envoies-toi des fleurs ! se tourne vers Yuki) Mon cher petit frère je sens que cette fois-ci notre lien fraternel va renaître !

**Yuki** (vert de rage, tremble) : Je…je

**Ayame** : car je suis venu pour toi mon cher Yuki (lui prend les mains) .

**Shigure** (faussement déçu) : et moi alors ? Je ne suis là que pour assouvir tes désirs sex(sensuré)l ?

**Ayame** (prend Shigure dans ses bras) : mais non mon chou, tu es le bonheur de mon cœur !

**Shigure** : oh oui ! (ça s'arrange pas)

**Les deux** : YES !

**Autre nouvelle voix** : vous n'en avez pas mare de faire les pitres ?

**Ayame** : ah, te voilà Hatori ! Tu en as mis du temps.

**Hatori** (replace sa mèche noire devant ses yeux) : j'ai dû trouver une place pour me garer… Yuki ? ça va ?

**Yuki** (reparti dans les camaïeux de vert-blanc) : Je… je… Boooouuuhouhouhouh !(pleure sur l'épaule d'Hatori)

**Hatori** (tapote le dos de Yuki) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Ayame **: c'est de ma faute… je l'ai ému avec mes paroles, il est très sensible comme moi.

**Yuki** : Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ! (pleure encore plus fort)

**Hatori : **Je vois.

**Kyo** : nan mais t'as rein compris, médecin à la gomme ! C'est la présence de cet imbécile qui l'a fait craquer ! Et d'ailleurs je sens que mon tour va bientôt venir ! Mais d'abord… (lance un regard meurtrier à Shigure)

**Shigure** (grosse goutte sur la tempe) : oui, ben non… hahaha… euh, bien… le repas doit être prêt (se précipite vers la cuisine, mais trébuche sur la jambe de Kyo (Kyo : bien fait !) et s'étale de tout son long) Aïe ! Bobo... vous m'en voulez à ce point ?

**Kyo** : et ce n'est que le début !

**Voix venant de la cuisine** : C'est prêêêêêt ! A table !

**Shigure** (soupir de soulagement) : ouf sauvé par le gong !

Tohru sort de la cuisine avec plein de plats

**Tohru** : Oh ! Hatori ! Ayame ! Je suis contente de vous voire ! (s'incline, et se cogne la tête dans les plats) Ouille !

**Kyo** : mais fais gaffe !

**Ayame** : on ne dit pas « fais gaffe » mais « faites attention charmante demoiselle, vous risquez de vous brûler » espèce de minet malpoli !

**Kagura** (sort de la cuisine, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main) : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ! Tu as encore été grossier avec Tohru ! Tu mérites une correction ! lueur jaune dans les yeux qui envoient des étincelles

**Shigure** lève les bras : Nan ! Pas de disputes dans ma maison ! Je ne…

Top tard. Kagura soulève Kyo, le fait tourner comme un lasso puis lui assène un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie à un endroit que rigoureusement ma mère, m'a défendu de nommer ici… celui-ci passe à travers la porte et s'écrase par terre. Kagura le suit et le prend dans ses bras câlins (c'est du Dr Jekyll et M Hyde ou je m'y connais pas)

**Kyo** (fatigué) : Kagura lâche mon marcel…

**Kagura** (e frotte contre Kyo) : Ton quoi ?

**Tohru **: Kyo ! Kagura ! Vous venez manger ?

**Kagura (** porte Kyo) : Oui ! On arrive ! elle pose Kyo délicatement près de la table

Tohru enlève le couvercle des plats

**Tohru** : Taadaaaaaaaaa !

**Shigure** : SUPE… (regarde le contenu des plats) r…

Silence gêné… une mouche vole de-ci de-là (la mouche : c'est encore moi ! Mais j'ai perdu mes lentilles !)

**Ayame** (saute dans les bras d'Hatori) : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mékeskecé ?

**Hatori** (toujours aussi iceberg…euh, calme) : de la nourriture. Descend de moi ! y'a comme un vent polaire tout à coup

**Kyo** (se réveille) : Bon sang ! Elle l'ont fait !

**Yuki** : snif…

**Kagura** : on a bien fait attention à ne pas mettre de poireaux pour Kyo !

**Kyo** (dégoûté quand même) : merci fallait pas…

**Tohru** (complètement déroutée) : ça ne vous plait pas ?

**Tout le monde** : ah si si si si ! ça a l'air délicieux ! (ils ont l'air très convaincant c'est fou… ils ont dû s'entraîner)

**Tohru** : ah ? Mais vous ne vous servez pas ?

**Shigure** (grand sourire crispé) : si, mais… hésite c'est qu'on ne sait par quel bout commencer…

**Yuki** (regarde Shigure) : … c'est d'un goût…

**Shigure** : oui, mais vois-tu ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide ce que je dis…

**Yuki** (maussade) : bah…

Ah mais nan, j'ai laissé un total libre arbitre à Shigure ! Oui bon… revenons à nos dindons (Tohru : ah ? Kureno est ici ?) ahem…

**Shigure** : diantre… que faire ? Bon bah faut se lancer ! Allez, coupe trois parts Obelix !

**Tout le monde** : Heing ?

**Shigure** : laissez tomber…

**Tohru** : d'accord ! (et là, elle laisse tomber le cinquième plat… j'y peut rien elle est comme ça SHGLING ! je suis pas sûre que ça fasse ce bruit là… attendez je vais essayer… (va dans la cuisine et casse un plat)… ah si c'est bon ! Enfin théoriquement y'aurait dû y avoir aussi un : MAIS CA VA PAS T'ES MALADE ? CA T'AMUSE DE CASSER DES PLATS SANS RAISON !)

**Kyo** (heureux) : Yeeeeeeepeeeeeeeeeee !

**Tohru** (vous devriez voir sa tête) : mais… tu n'es pas fâché, Kyo ?

**Kyo** (danse) : elle l'a cassé ! Elle l'a cassé !

**Shigure** : euh… Kyo ? T'es pas bien ?

**Kyo** : la vie est belle ! Bouddha est grand ! (commence à faire un strip-tease… (Kyo : même pas en rêve !)… bon, se rassoie …)

**Shigure** : c'était quoi ça ?

**Kyo** : un plat de moins à manger ! (regarde Kagura) oups !

**Kagura** : OUAIS BAH TU EN MANGERAS QUAND MEME ! (elle prend les assiette et commence à faire le service… ses mouvements sont quelque peu saccadés… (Kagura : grrrrrrrrr !)… mais ça se voit à peine)

**Yuki **(prend son assiette ): merci…

**Shigure** (passe son assiette à Ayame) : vas-y sers toi en premier mon cher !

**Ayame** (repousse l'assiette) : nan, toi d'abord beau brun !

**Shigure** (insiste) : honneur au plus jeune !

**Ayame** (smile) : c'est bête mais on a le même âge… de toute façon je suis au régime !

**Yuki** : Ha ! La pauvre excuse !

**Hatori** : tu es venu ici pour le repas je te signale… mange…

**Ayame** : j'ai froid…

**Kagura** : tu as froid ? Je vais remplir ton assiette ça va te réchauffer…

**Ayame** : NAN ! Euh… je veux dire, non merci.

**Kagura** : ça c'est un « non » qui n'ose pas dire « oui » ! (elle lui en rajoute trois louches) Kyo, ton assiette s'il te plait !

**Kyo** : Quelle assiette, où tu vois une assiette ? Y'a pas d'assiette pour moi !

**Tohru** (confuse) : ah oui c'est vrai, j'en ai cassé deux la semaine dernière, je l'ai pas fait exprès !

**Kagura** : tant pis…

**Kyo** (pense) : Bouddha existe !

**Kagura** : on fera assiette commune !

**Kyo** (s'écrase par terre) : Bouddha est mort.

**Tohru** (s'assoie) : bon et bien… bon appétit !

**Kyo** : c'est ça…

_Quelque minutes plus tard…_

_Et voilà comment se termine cette tragique histoire où tout le monde mourut avant d'avoir entamé le dessert… voilà voilà, maintenant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher !_

…

_Rhho, mais nan je rigole ! Vous alors, vous avez autant d'humour qu'une pelle à tarte !_

_Donc… quelques minutes plus tard…_

**Kagura** : allez Kyo, encore une bouchée! (elle met sa fourchette dans le gosier délicat de Kyo)

**Kyo** (agonisant) : rhhhhaaa ! C'est un complot, obligé…

**Shigure** : ayé ! J'ai fini ! (c'est ce genre de phrase que sortent les mioches quand ils ont fait sur le pot) En fait, c'était pas si mal…

**Kyo** : Ce type est un extraterrestre !

**Ayame** : oui, un peu gluant mais appétissant !

**Kyo** : de quoi tu parles !

**Ayame** : du repas bien entendu ! (pas de l'extraterrestre, enfin)

**Kyo** : j'ai eu peur. (c'est qu'il avait failli s'imaginer des choses, le Kyo…)

**Tohru** (se lève) : je vais faire la vaisselle !

**Kagura** (la suit) : je viens avec toi !

**Yuki** : vous voulez un coup de main ?

**Les filles** : ça ira !

**Yuki** déçu : bon…

**Ayame** : ah ! Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi mon cher petit frère !

**Yuki** (grimace) : trop aimable…

**Ayame** (se lève) : ne bouge pas ! Je vais te la chercher ! Hatori, où as-tu garé la voiture ?

**Hatori** : dans le lac…

**Ayame** (freiné dans son élan) : euh… pardon ?

**Hatori** : humour…

**Ayame** : ah bon… je me débrouillerai alors ! (il sort de la maison, faisant une drôle de tête)

**Yuki** 'dévisage Hatori) : de l'humour ?

**Hatori** : de l'humour…

**Yuki** : eh ben… vous devez bien vous marrer Akito et toi…

**Hatori** : nan, y'a que lui qui rigole…

Un troupeau d'anges passe… y'en a un qui suit pas derrière, on dirait qu'il boîte des ailes…

_Dans la cuisine…_

**Tohru** (fait la vaisselle) : tadadadadaaaa… lalalalala… le dessert sera prêt dans quelques minutes !

**Kagura** (idem) : super !

_Dans le salon… à moins que vous ne préfériez rester dans la cuisine ? Non ? Bah alors ! Au salon tout de suite !_

**Shigure** (lit le journal) : mouais… pas très intéressant tout ça… ah ! Celle-ci a l'air plutôt bien !

**Hatori** : tu lis toujours les articles de rencontres ?

**Kyo** : Pfff… comment peut-on tomber à un degré de désespoir aussi abyssal ?

**Shigure** (une main sur la poitrine) : la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe !

**Kyo** : je dois comprendre ça comment ?

**Shigure** : comme tu veux, mais le but était de te vexer.

**Kyo** (moqueur) : et bien c'est raté.

bruits de pas qui courent… Ayame arrive avec un gros paquet mauve dans les bras

**Ayame** : me revoilà ! Voici ton cadeau Yuki ! (lui tend le paquet mauve)

**Yuki** (fixe le paquet… mauve) : j'le sens pas ton truc… si c'est un mauvaise blague, je…je t'emplafonne !

**Ayame** : mais non, voyons, ouvre-le !

Yuki déchire le papier mauve…

**Shigure** (se rapproche pour mieux voire) : fait voire… pfiou ! Quelle magnifique…

**Yuki** : … ROBE !

**Ayame** : n'est-ce pas ? Vas l'essayer dans la pièce à côté, tu nous montreras comme tu es beau dans ma sublimissime création ! (pousse Yuki vers la pièce en question)

**Shigure** (tape dans ses mains) : j'ai hâte de voir ça !

**Yuki** : Oui MAIS NON !

**Ayame** (sort son arme secrète) : aleeeeeez…je suis certain que Tohru va te trouver mignon !

**Yuki** (vaincu, va se changer) : c'est du profitage ! C'est pas normal, j'me plaindrai !

**Ayame **: il est un peu fâché, mais il me remerciera.

**Hatori** : bien sûr . (allume sa cigarette) Offrir une robe à son frère est certainement la meilleur façon de recoller les morceaux avec lui…

**Ayame** (se colle contre la porte) : Yuki tu as fini ?

**Yuki** : NON !

**Ayame** : dépêches-toi ton public t'attend !

**Yuki** : oui ouiiiii, ça vient… (se regarde dans le miroir) Oh quelle horreur…(il sort de la pièce et revient dans le salon)

Yuki avait revêtu un subliiiime kimono. Un truc bien féminin bien sûr, sinon ça serait pas drôle. Pour couronner le tout, le kimono était rose pale avec des grooosses fleurs rouges de partout. La chose était en plus, ornée de rubans qui ondulaient dans tous les sens.

**Ayame** : MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Fais un tour sur toi-même.

Yuki se tourne, en marmonnant des « je vais le tuer » répétitifs

**Shigure** (contemplateur) : ah oui, y'a pas à dire…

**Yuki** : ET BEN NE DIT RIEN ALORS !

**Kyo** : wow ! Quelle furie… (il a ses règle ?)

**Ayame** : cette tenue te va à ravir ! J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Yuki** : je dois être sincère ?

**Ayame** : mais je t'en prie.

**Yuki** (glacial) : et bien NON, c'est la PIRE idée que tu ais eu !

**Ayame** : pas d'accord ! Cette robe te met parfaitement en valeur.

**Yuki** : c'est une tenue de femme, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme…

**Shigure ** ironique : Vraiment ? J'aimerais quand même bien en avoir la pr…SBAF ! (et voilà ce qui arrive quand on provoque le prince Yuki… on s'en prend plein la gue(figure))

**Voix qui vient de la cuisine** : tout va bien ?

Tohru et Kagura arrivent, les bras chargés de fruits

**Tohru** : oh Yuki !

**Yuki** (tout rouge) : euh…

**Shigure** (chuchote à l'oreille de Yuki) : bah alors ? Reste pas là à faire la carpe et sort lui le grand jeu…

**Yuki** : Maiçavapa ?

**Ayame** : ma chère Tohru, toi qui a du goût, comment trouves-tu mon frère ?

**Tohru** : euh…

**Ayame** (se tourne vers Yuki) : tu vois ! j'avais raison ! tu es irrésistible ! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je…

**Hatori** : Ayame tu t'égares.

**Kyo** (se roule par terre) : Mfffff… HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Yuki** : je me demandais quand il allait réagir celui-là…

**Kyo** : excusez-moi mais c'est… MOUAHAHAHAH ! HOUHOUHOUHOUHOU … HOU… HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Mais t'es folle Kagura ! (c'est maintenant qu'il le remarque, lui ?)

**Kagura** : Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! On ne se moque pas c'est vilain, c'est mal, c'est… c'est MECHANT, VOILA ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé avec la noix de coco…

**Kyo** (masse sa bosse) : Mais oui ! Balançons-nous des pastèques pendant qu'on y est !

**Ayame** : Tssss… tu perds ton temps avec lui Kagura.

**Hatori** : je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette ambiance si joviale et festive, mais Tohru nous attend pour commencer le dessert…

**Kyo** : Grmbl…

**Ayame** : euh, vous auriez des pâtisseries ?

**Tohru** : bien s…

**Yuki** (se tourne vers Ayame) : je peux te faire une tarte…

**Ayame** (regard étoilé) : c'est vrai ?

**Yuki** : …pour te la balancer dans la figure bien sûr.

**Ayame** (adieu étoiles) : je suis pas très « tarte dans la figure ». Vous auriez pas des fruits ?

**Kyo** (exaspéré) : nan, tu vois bien qu'on en a pas ! Y'a juste des pommes des bananes, des kiwis, des oranges et des abricots !

**Ayame** : alors va pour une orange !

**Shigure** : je prends la banane ! (on n'en attendait pas moins de toi !)

Bon bah… tout le monde mange des fruits… y'a rien de drôle à dire excusez-moi

**Kyo** (regarde Shigure manger sa banane en face d'Ayame) : Shigure, qu'est-ce que tu fout exactement ?

**Shigure** : je cueille des pâquerettes…

**Kyo** : me prend pas pour un crétin !

**Shigure** : je mange ma banane !

**Kyo** : oui enfin…

**Shigure** : enfin quoi ?

**Kyo** (rouge) : rien rien !

**Shigure** : tu vas bien ?

**Kyo** : oui, oui… enfin NON ! C'est quoi cette façon que t'as de manger ta banane !

**Shigure** (sourire provocateur) : ma façon de manger te déplais ?

**Kyo** : C'est INDECENT !

**Shigure** : tu trouves ça indécent toi, Ayame ?

**Ayame** (voix de velours) : mais pas du tout… (non, cette fic ne virera pas au yaoi, non cette fic ne virera pas au yaoi… et merde !Je ne contrôle plus rien !)

**Hatori** : ça suffit vous deux.

**Yuki** : vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? C'est insupportable !

**Ayame** : tu viens Shigure ? on va faire un tour…

**Shigure** : j'allais t'en prier mon cher Ayame.

ils partent bras-dessus bras-dessous

**Yuki** : pfiou, le calme, enfin…

**Hatori** : je vais faire un tour moi aussi…

**Tohru** : à tout à l'heure !

Bon du coup, il reste qui ? Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et Kagura… on peut en faire deux couples…c'est bien ça, c'est bien

**Kagura** : oh dis, Kyo on va se promener en amoureux ?

**Kyo** (fait semblant de scruter la pièce) : des amoureux ? où ça des amoureux ?

**Tohru** : j'ai une idée ! (là il faut imaginer l'ampoule) Si on allait se promener tous les quatre ?

**Yuki** (smile) : bonne idée !

**Kyo** : euh… tu vas quand même te changer avant, non ?

**Yuki** (regard noir) : évidemment !

Il se lève, mais se prend les pieds dans la robe et les rubans. Il s'écroule littéralement parterre sous le regard ravi de Kyo

**Kyo** : il est tombé ! Il s'est ridiculisé ! Enorme ! (oui ben, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! ça y est, Yuki tombe, c'est la fête au village !).

**Yuki** (le nez contre le parquet): marre !

**Tohru** (se précipite pour aider Yuki) : Yuki ça va ?

**Kagura** : bon, Kyo et moi on vous attend dehors !(prend Kyo par le bras)

**Kyo** : Mais… mais…

**Kagura** : Y' a pas de mémé qui tienne ! Tu viens avec moi ! Compris ? Capuche ? Capuccino ?

**Kyo** (légèrement à bout) : Kagura… c'est capiche et capisco… mais bon.

Kagura et Kyo partent joyeusement main dans la main attendre Yuki et Tohru dehors… enfin, façon d'parler… mais pourquoi tant de violence je vous l'demande ?

_Manoir des Soma…_

**Akito **: Pfffffff… j'm'ennuie… mais il revient quand Hatori ? Je veux jouer au docteur ! (casse un vase innocent qui passait par là) Il faut que je m'occupe… ah je sais ! (lueur démoniaque)

il se précipite vers la cuisine bousculant les femmes de ménage sur son passage… là, il ouvre le placard et sort… une tronçonneuse ? Nan ! Paske vous vous rangeriez une tronçonneuse dans la cuisine ? Bref, il sort un paquet de … purée mousseline !

**Akito** chante : quand je fais de la purée mousseline… lalala… ensuite je fais un tas … les yeux, le nez et la bouche et wala ! (nous montre fièrement sa sculpture de mère Thérèsa en purée…) Ridicule… je vais pas bien, moi… où est ma tronçonneuse !

il sort chercher sa tronçonneuse dans la remise, une petite cabane au fond du jardin près de la rivière bordée de cailloux (ça y est, je me prend pour Francis Cabrel)…

**Akito** ouvre la porte de la remise : c'esssssssst moiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ( genre, les outils ils vont lui répondre). Où te caches-tu ma belle ?

**La tronçonneuse** (appelons-la Suzette) : je suis lààààààààà ! Attend un peu, je suis toute décoiffée…

appelons cela un canular… non, une tronçonneuse ça ne parle pas… et ça n'a pas de cheveux… c'est bô l'imagination quand-même ! Bref Suzette était là, rangée comme d'hab' entre le râteau et le marteau ses deux meilleurs amis

**Akito** : ah Suzette ! Toi au moins tu ne me critiques pas, tu me comprends… pas comme ces idiots ! Allons dehors, je sens mon moral remonter, youpi !

il prend sa tronçonneuse et l'allume… BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**Akito** (brandit Suzette) : BwahahaBRRRRRRRRRRRRhahah ! Je BRRRRRRRRR tous BRRRRRRRRR tiens BRRRRRRRRRR (Akito on t'entend pas si tu parles en même temps que Suzette)

**Akito** (éteint Suzette) : Je disais : Bwahahahahahaha ! Je vais couper tous ces arbres, tiens prend ça sal Ginkgo Biloba qui pue ! ( fallais pas planter des Ginkgo femelle !)

Mais soudain…c'est bête mais il pleut

**Akito** (boude) : rho c'est nul ! Suzette va rouiller ! Sauf si je prend un parapluie… bon il est où celui-là ?

repart vers la remise

**Akito** : ah ! le voilà ! (sort un parapluie avec une tête de canard au bout du manche) Je déteste la pluie, je tout trempé ! (ouvre le parapluie mais se prend une bourrasque de vent en pleine tronche, de surprise, il lâche Suzette et se fait emporter par le vent, cramponné à son parapluie) AAAAAAAAAhhhh ! à l'aide ! Suzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette ! (mais il a beau crier, Suzette ne bouge point, la garce !)

_Aux alentours de la maison de Shigure…_

**Tohru **(délurée) : ahh… ça fait du bien une petite promenade !

**Kyo** (irrité) : parle pour toi ! J'ai même pas réussi à semer Kagura !

**Tohru **: ah ? (ma réplique préférée)

**Yuki** : tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre tout le temps ?

**Kyo** : j'voudrai bien t'y voir, moi !

**Tohru** (affolée) : oh non s'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas !

**Kyo** : bon on rentre ?

**Kagura **( arrive en courrant) : regarde Kyo, j'ai cueilli des fleurs !

**Tohru** (émerveillée) : qu'elles sont beeeeeeeelle !

**Yuki** (calme) : ce ne sont pas des fleurs.

**Kagura** : comment ça ?

**Yuki** : tu viens de cueillir mes poireaux…

**Kagura** (regarde son bouquet) : et ça ? C'est pas des poireaux, ce sont des fleurs ?

**Yuki** : mes salades…

**Kagura** : et ça ?

**Yuki** : mes courgettes…

**Kagura** : et ça ?

**Yuki** : mes tomates…

**Kagura** : zut ! et ça ?

**Yuki** (livide) : tu viens de cueillir tout les légumes de mon potager, là… c'est embêtant, ils n'étaient pas sensés être cueillis avant le mois prochain… (franchement, mais que fait la police ?)

grand silence… il fait au moins trois mètres cinquante… que dis-je, cinq mètres tout au plus

**Kagura** : oulah boulette…

**Yuki** (déterminé) : je VEUX habiter chez Akito…

**Kyo** : houla, il va pas bien le rat.

**Tohru** (prend Yuki par la main) : c'est pas grave, demain on ira acheter des graines pour refaire ton potager !

**Yuki** : humpf…

**Tohru** (sautille vers la maison) : allez, on va rentrer !

Yuki ne partage pas son enthousiasme mais la suit en sautillant mine de rien (Yuki : dites… t'as pas fini de me faire souffrir ?... L'autrice : oui mais y'a des auteurs il faut qu'ils mangent)

**Kyo** (se tourne vers Kagura) : tu sais quoi ? (grand sourire) T'es géniale, t'as réussi à l'anéantir en quelques secondes ! SMACK (Kyo viens de faire un smack à Kagura, non, vous ne rêvez pas)

**Kagura** furax : MAIS CA VA PAS ! PERVERS ! (colle une baffe à Kyo) SBAF !

**Kyo** comprenplurien : quoi ! Mais faudrait savoir ! Tantôt tu te jettes sur moi comme une dératée en manque, et là je t'embrasse et tu… oh et puis zut, je laisse tomber…part vers la maison

**Kagura** se sent bête : euh… pardon Kyo… (oui, enfin Kyo il est loin maintenant… part aussi vers la maison, sinon ça fait trop de personnes à des endroits différents, j'aime pas… mais vous si ! Rien à fiche !)

_Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel…_

**Akito** chante : j'aiiiiiiii jamais eu les pieds sur teeeeeeeeeeerre ! J'aimerais mieux être un oiseauuuuuu, ch'uis mal dans ma peauuuuuuu ! (enfin, c'est pas comme ça que la pluie va s'arrêter… Akito : je fais qu'est-ce que je veux ! Grrrrrrr… oui mais là, sans ta tronçonneuse chérie, cramponné à ton parapluie et tout trempé tu a perdu 99 de ta psycopathicité… et fait gaffe à l'avion)

_Home sweet home…_

**Hatori** (dort sur le canapé, lé pas allé se promener bien loin) : Rzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et Kagura viennent de rentrer…

**Tohru** : on a bien fait de rentrer, il pleut.

**Kyo** (air maussade) : je déteste la pluie !

**Kagura** (le doigt sur la bouche) : Chhhuuuuuuuuut ! Hatori dort… allons en haut.

**Tohru **: on fera une partie de pouilleux.

Sur la pointe des pieds, la petite équipe traverse le salon pour prendre l'escalier… Bong ! (J'ai dit prendre l'escalier ! Et pas SE PRENDRE l'escalier, Tohru !)… Mais…

**Voix venant du bureau de Shigure** : doucement Shigure !

**Shigure** : désolé… c'est mieux comme ça ?

**Ayame** (qui d'autre?) : nan ça rentre pas ! Aïe !

**Shigure** : et si je me met comme ça ?

**Ayame** : plus à gauche… oui c'est ça ! Tu peux y aller mon grand !

**Kyo** (pivoine… ou magnolia c'est vous qui voyez) : ils font quoi ces deux-là ?

**Yuki** : t'as vraiment envie de le savoir ?

**Kagura****et Tohru** : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kyo colle son oreille contre la porte…

**Kyo** : taisez-vous j'entend rien…

**Shigure** : … c'est bon !

**Ayame** : allez ! Encore !

bruit d'objets qui tombent…

**Shigure** : zut ! C'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça sur le bureau.

**Ayame** : c'est pas grave ne t'arrêtes pas !

**Kyo** (met sa main devant sa bouche, afin d'étouffer une exclamation) : oh… mon… dieu !

**Yuki** (blême) : la vache…

**Tohru** : ah bon ? Haru est avec eux ?

**Kyo et Yuki** (regardent Tohru gravement) : ah nan !

**Tohru** : bah ?

**Kagura** (prend Tohru par le bras) : viens, on monte préparer les cartes… laissons les garçons se faire chopper par Shigure en train d'écouter aux portes … hin hin hin (rire mesquin)

**Yuki** (se tourne vers Kyo) : alors ?

**Kyo** (dégoûté) : j'ai toujours cru que c'était de la plaisanterie entre ces deux-là…

**Yuki** (regarde par terre) : c'est mal connaître mon frère…

se regardent et se recollent à la porte ( la porte : j'ai des amis ! )

**Yuki** : pousse toi…

**Kyo** : j'étais là avant !

**Shigure **: j'y suis presque !

**Ayame** : oui !

Kyo et Yuki se collent encore plus contre la porte (la porte : moi aussi je vous aime, mais je vais pas tenir longtemps les gars…)

**Ayame et Shigure** : YESSSSS… (et là, c'est le drame : sous le poids des deux curieux équivalent à 140 kilos appliqué perpendiculairement à la surface de la porte exerçant une résistance, celle – ci cède dans un craquement sonore (la porte : je l'avais bien dit… on m'écoute jamais… c'est là qu'une réflexion philosophique s'impose à mon esprit tordu : on écoute bien AUX portes mais pourquoi on écouterait pas LA porte ?... fin de la réflexion) CRRAC ! Et tous les deux se retrouvent par terre, étalés l'un sur l'autre, face à un Shigure perplexe tenant un tube de colle (et non, c'est pas une tube de lubrifiant) et à un Ayame dans le même état, tenant aussi un tube de colle…ahem…)

**Shigure** : euh… ça va ?

**Kyo **(se dégage de Yuki) : comment ça « ça va » ? C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça !

**Ayame** : tu pourrais être plus claire ?

**Kyo** (cheveux hérissés) : et comment ! Premièrement, vous êtes totalement irresponsables de faire ça ICI ! Deuxièmement…

**Yuki** : euh, Kyo… ils ne…

**Kyo** : lâche-moi toi ! Deuxièmement, vous allez vous rhabiller fissa !

**Yuki** (fait des grands signes) : Kyo…

**Kyo** (se tourne vers Yuki) : MAIS QUOI !

**Ayame** : ce que mon frère adoré (regard noir de Yuki) , bon alors mon frère chéri essaye de te dire, mon chaton, c'est que tu divagues encore plus que d'habitude… félicitation !

**Shigure** (pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Ayame) : après si tu n'as pas compris un mot d'Ayame, tu nous regardes attentivement, et tu t'apercevras qu'on est… habillés, en quelque sorte.

**Kyo** (réalise) : ah… tiens, oui… MAIS VOUS DISIEZ DES TRUCS BIZZARES QUI POUVAIENT LAISSER CROIRE QUE !

**Ayame** (indigné) : comment ça « vous disiez » ? Tu nous écoutais à travers la porte, polisson ! (la porte : argh ! Je suis cassée, aidez-moi !)

**Kyo** : héohé ! J'étais pas tout seul figures-toi ! Ton « frère adoré » écoutait aussi ! Et puis même les filles vous ont entendu !

**Shigure** : ah oui ? Où elles sont alors ?

**Yuki** : en haut… elles préparent un pouilleux

**Kyo** (un peu calmé, mais pas trop) : enfin, quand même. Vous faisiez quoi au juste ?

**Shigure** : un mini puzzle en 3D… on s'y est mis à deux pour le finir plus vite.

**Yuki** : et c'est sensé représenter quoi ?

**Ayame** : une fille en maillot !

**Kyo** : on le voit pas bien le maillot…

**Shigure** : c'est parce qu'elle n'en a pas…

**Kyo** : ah oui, d'accord… BANDE D'OBSEDES !

Mais nan Kyo, faut pas crier elle a dit, Kagura… t'as tout réveillé Hatori maintenant !

**Hatori** (la tête dans le… cu…bitus) : à qui appartient cette voix mélodieuse qui viens de me réveiller en la mineur ? (c'est pas Garou il est à Montréal)

Tous les doigts se pointent vers Kyo, sauf celui de Kyo pointé vers Ayame

**Hatori** (soupir) : Ayame, tu me fatigues.

**Ayame** : eh mais c'est pas moi qui… je te fatigues, certes mais je ne te réveille pas.

**Voix d'en haut** : Kyo ? Yuki ? Vous venez jouer ?

**Yuki** : j'arrive ! (il monte)

**Kyo** : ouais, moi aussi ! (il le fait)

**Shigure** : on peut venir aussi ?

**Kyo** : nan ! On joue au pouilleux et pas au strip – poker !

**Hatori** : je retourne me coucher… si j'entends un bruit…

**Shigure** : tu te transformes en dragon !

**Ayame** : chouette ! (bah non on a dit dragon, l'est con lui… ou alors c'est moi)

**Shigure** (tourne autours d'Hatori en sautillant) : en gros dragon qui crache du feu ou en hippocampe de 8 centimètres ! (continue de sautiller)

**Hatori** (fixe Shigure) : couché !

**Shigure** (bouge plus) : ouaf !

**Hatori** (prend Ayame et le jette dehors) : va chercher !

**Ayame** (en vol plané) : et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui en prend pour ma pomme ? (croise un troupeau de canards (H5N1 !)) oh bonjours messieurs dames ! (continue son vol et croise un type accroché à son parapluie qui passait par là) ah, tiens… bonjours Akito ! Akito ! Bon sang j'ai pris un coup, moi… ah ben non, je ne suis pas encore par terre ! Shigureeeeeee !

**Shigure** (cours) : me voilà ma colombe !

**Ayame** : attention j'arriiiiive !

**Shigure** (tend ses bras) : je suis là ! N'ai pas peur !

**Ayame** (tombe) : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !

**Shigure** (e rattrape) : et hop ! Tout va bien ?

**Ayame** (larmes aux yeux, décors qui brille…) : oh, Shigure ! Mon sauveur, je… j'e crois que je ne pourrais pas marcher, je me suis tordu la cheville.

**Shigure** (perplexe) : tu t'es tordu la cheville en plein vol ? (il m'explique comment y fait…) t'as buté contre quelque chose ?

**Ayame** (songeur) : oui, il me semble avoir buté contre un parapluie… je ne sais plus trop… mais j'ai très mal !

Shigure repart vers la maison, Ayame dans ses bras… ils se marièrent et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants qu'Akito baptisa avec sa tronçonneuse bénite… si vous voulez que l'histoire s'achève ici tapez 1, si vous voulez une vrai fin, une vrai chute avec une morale à la fin tapez 2 ! Hein ? comment ça 1 ? C'est 2 qu'il faut taper bande de gens !

_Dans la chambre de Tohru…_

**Tohru** : je pose cette carte face cachée !

**Kagura** : bien joué ! Et moi je pose la mienne en mode défense ! Q'est-ce que vous dites de ça !

**Kyo** : j'en dis que c'est n'importe quoi…

**Yuki** : euh… je suis un peu perdu, là… on joue toujours au pouilleux ?

**Kyo **(moqueur) : alors toi tu débarques, là… on est passé en mode délire Yu-gi-oh !

**Tohru** : qui ça ?

**Kyo** : rien…

**Kagura** : bah au moins maintenant y'a de l'action ! Haha ! Et voilà je passe ma carte face cachée en mode pas caché ! Et j'attaque, ton roi de cœur avec ma pluie de trèfles !

**Yuki** : c'est possible ça ?

**Tohru** : qu'es-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Hihihi !

**Kyo** : hein ! Mais t'as pas l'droit de faire ça !

**Kagura** : c'est parce que t'es en train de perdre que tu dis ça !

**Kyo** : pas vrai !

**Kagura** : si !

**Kyo** : nan !

**Kagura** : si !

**Kyo** : nan !

**Yuki** : les voilà repartis…

**Tohru** : qui ça ? (tes neurones !)

**Kagura** (regarde sa montre) : oh ! Il est déjà 16 heures ! On va goûter dehors ?

**Tohru** : d'accord smile

Kagura et Tohru partent en trombe préparer le goûter (Tohru n'est pas tombée cette fois… en progrès la petite)… laissant Kyo et Yuki seuls…

**Kyo** : elles m'épuisent…

**Yuki** : un rien t'épuise, t'as aucune patience c'est tout…

**Kyo** : ça va t'es pas ma psy !

**Yuki** : manquerait plus que ça, tiens…

**Kyo et Yuki** : soupir !

Soudain, Kyo se tourne vers Yuki le prend par le col et le plaque contre l'armoire de Tohru. Yuki, pris par surprise ne réagit pas jusqu'au moment où son cousin lui passe une main sur le torse pour lui arracher sa chemise. Puis, il pose ses lèvre sur son torse, remonte le long du cou pour arriver sur les lèvres du rat, entrouvertes d'étonnement… STOP ! ( Kyo : oui, stop ! çavapa chez vous ? nomého ! … L'autrice : c'est pas moi j'étais aux cabinets ! … Yuki : je crois savoir qui c'est…). Pendant qu'on décolle ce félon de Shigure de mon siège d'écrivain, puis-je vous servir quelques apéricubes ils sont succulents, oui merci ça vient d'Auchan, c'est fabuleux et ta femme, ça va ?

**Yuki** : on en était où déjà ?

**Kagura** : au goûter, dehors…

**Yuki** : merci. Un coup de main les filles ?

**Les filles** : nan merci !

**Yuki** (sort) : bon.

**Kyo** : euh… désolé pour tout à l'heur… j'ai bêtement suivi le script…

**Yuki** : heureusement que tu n'es pas allé plus loin que le plaquage contre l'armoire…

**Kyo** (rouge) : c'est certain.

**Shigure** (passe entre eux deux) : alors, vous l'avez trouvée comment ma tentative de vous rapprocher ?

**Kyo **: JE VAIS M'LE FAIRE !

**Yuki** : vas-y ne te prive pas.

**Ayame** : ne l'abîmez pas trop il doit encore me servir pour ce soir ! (très juste, et moi je dois le rendre en bon état à Kikito)

**Tohru** : venez dehors on a préparé des gâteaux !

**Shigure** : gâteaux, me voilà !

**Ayame** : faudrait réveiller la marmotte, enfin le dragon…

**Hatori** (arrive de nulle part) : trop tard je suis déjà réveillé.

**Ayame** (le prend par la main) : tu dois avoir faim alors !

Tout le monde sort sur la terrasse, les filles distribuent les gâteaux

**Tohru** : il fait bon…

**Kagura** : juste comme il faut ! Enfin, c'est comment selon… (phrase des Vamps, mes vieilles copines)

**Yuki** (fixe le ciel) : si on plante mes légumes demain y'a des chances qu'il repoussent…

**Tohru** : tiens, c'est drôle, y'a déjà le Père Noël dans le ciel !

**Kyo** : keskelracontecellelà ?

**Ayame** (regarde aussi le ciel) : c'est pas faux !

**Kagura** (idem) : mais celui-là il a un parapluie !

**Yuki** : et il n'a pas de barbe…

**Shigure** : Superman ?

**Yuki** : nan !

**Ayame** : je sais c'est… Marie… machintruc, zut j'ai oublié…

**Tohru** : Marie ? La vierge ?

**Kyo** : nan elle vole pas elle !

**Kagura** : t'es sûr ?

**Voix du ciel** : mais vous allez me faire descendre ou je vous découpe avec ma tronçonneuse bande de débiles ! (l'autrice : quand tu dis bande de débiles, je suis inclus ?... Akito : à ton avis !... L'autrice : si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je dirais que non…)

**Ayame** (tilt) : Marie Poppins !

**Hatori** : c'est vrai qu'elle a un parapluie…

**Yuki** : bon, on le descend ou pas ?

**Akito** : hey ! J'ai pas dis abattre !

**Yuki** : zut !

**Tohru** : je vais vous aider !

**Akito** (panique) : nan pas elle ! (bas des aile, enfin des bras, pour tenter de s'échapper mais reçoit une corde dans la tronche qui s'enroule autour de son cou) Argh !

**Tohru** (tire la corde) : ooooh hisse !

**Kagura** : attends, on y arrivera mieux à deux !(tire la corde aussi)

**Yuki** (les encourage) : vous y êtes presque ! Il ne peux presque plus respirer !

**Akito (**étranglé) : fumier !

Enfin, Akito refait connaissance avec le plancher des vaches (Tohru : ah je savais bien que Haru était là), se débarrasse rageusement de la corde et se jette dans les bras d'Hatori

**Akito** (pleure) : Hatoriiiiiiii ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ! Si tu savais ce qui viens de m'arriver !

**Hatori** : chuuut… là, calme toi…

**Akito** : Suzette m'a quitté ! Je suis seuuuuuuuuuul !

**Hatori** (fixe Yuki qui siffle mine de rien) : ne t'en fait pas, Yuki m'a dit qu'il irait habiter au manoir.

**Yuki** : QUOI !

**Akito** : c'est vrai ça Yuki ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

**Yuki** : si un jour il me prend l'envie d'en finir avec la vie, alors oui, je viendrais… (ah mais faudrait savoir…t'étais super motivé avant… (Yuki : oui, AVANT !))

**Ayame** (toujours dans son tripe) : Marie Poppins ! Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Je peux vous demander un autographe ?

**Akito** (effrayé) : yveukoilui ?

**Ayame** : dites « superqualifragilistiespialidocious » , pour voir !

**Akito** : je ne suis pas celle que tu crois…

**Ayame** : allez quoi !

**Akito** : attention ça va barder !

**Ayame** (reprend ses esprits) : mais… vous n'êtes pas Marie Poppins ! Argh ! J'ai demandé un autographe à Akito !

**Tohru** : mon cher Akito, voulez-vous… (coucher avec moi, ce soir !) une part de gâteau ?

**Akito** : c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

**Tohru** (smile) : oui !

**Akito** : non merci, alors…

**Kyo** (se tourne vers Kagura) : ah, ben lui tu le frappes pas ! Il a le droit de dire des méchancetés à Tohru ! Po juste !

**Kagura** : il est malade !

**Kyo** : mais toi aussi !

**Kagura** : tu vas voire si je suis malade ! Akito ! Vous voudriez bien goûter le gâteau de Tohru ? Il est très bon vous savez ! Je vous en met une part… (se tourne vers Kyo) alors ?

**Kyo** : t'es malade.

**Akito** : bon … je veux bien… MAIS S'IL EST DEGUEU JE RECRACHE !

Akito regarde sa part de gâteau d'un œil vitreux, suspect (Akito : t'as fini avec mes yeux ?)…la renifle (Akito : et après je la prends dans ma bouche, je creuse un trou je la jette dedans, je referme le trou et je pisse dessus, c'est ça ! … L'autrice : si tu y tiens…Akito : pas vraiment, en fait…) puis se résigne à mordre dedans… soudains, ses yeux s'écarquillent…

**Akito** : c'est… c'est… WOAW ! I FEEL GOOD, TANANANANA ! SO GOOD ! SO GOOD ! AOW ! (il reprend du gâteau et commence à danser en se dandinant de bas à gauche)

**Kyo** (à Tohru) : y'a quoi dans ton gâteau ?

**Tohru** : euh…( réfléchit)

**Kyo** : c'est bien ce que je pensais.

**Yuki** (regarde Akito avec envie) : moi aussi j'en veux ! J'ai besoin d'un bon anti-dépresseur ! (se jette sur les gâteaux et rejoint Akito dans sa folle danse)

**Hatori** : et voilà…

**Shigure** : tu viens danser Ayame ? Nous on a pas besoin de gâteau on peut s'amuser tous seuls !

**Ayame **(le rejoint) : oh oui ! Ma cheville va mieux c'est formidable !

**Tohru** : hihihi ! C'est amusant !(tape dans ses mains)

**Kagura** : tu viens danser Kyo ?

**Kyo** : et si je dis non, tu me forceras ?

**Kagura** (grand sourire) : bien entendu, tu me connais !

**Kyo** : bon bah zou !

**Hatori** : je vais chercher l'appareil photo… comme ça demain je pourrai faire chanter Akito. (sourire mesquin… enfin c'est un sourire et c'est déjà ça !)

Tout le monde dansa toute la nuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Le lendemain… Kyo se réveilla dans les bras de Kagura, dépucelé (Kyo : au viole ! … l'autrice : mé nan, plaisante !), Yuki avait enfin retrouvé son maître, Ayame et Shigure étaient enlacés tendrement, Tohru préparait le petit dej' en se demandant si oui ou non Haru allait venir à la fin non mais bordel, quand à Hatori… il avait vendu ses clichés à la presse à scandale … wala wala wala… c'est fini pour de vrai puisque le titre c'est « une journée ordinaire chez les Soma » et pas « DEUX journées ordinaires chez les Soma », n'est-ce pas ?

FIN

Ma première fic finie !

J'attends vos insultes, encouragements et vos conseils avec joie je vous prie d'agréer, madame, monsieur, l'assurance des mes sentiments distingués et de mon respect confraternel, dans une humeur de joie, de fête, de sourires en coin et de jovialité apparente !


End file.
